


Bill the Ghost Rapper / Clint Eastwood [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Praise be to our new triangle overlord, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: “I’m useless, but not for long. The future is coming on.”





	Bill the Ghost Rapper / Clint Eastwood [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a 5 second shitpost and then got out of hand. Probably my favorite Bill vid I have made. 
> 
> Song: "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz (edited)  
> Runtime: 2:09
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/132894617313) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJ-t3tjwP68)

Lyrics:

[Beginning edited out]

Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now, time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
  
The essence the basics  
Without did you make it  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides  
For me as a guide  
(Say what)  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'mma stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head

[Ending edited out]


End file.
